CRAZY LETTER
by sailorsailor
Summary: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT IT GREAT IT WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF WRITE ME REVIEWS OUR YOU WILL DIE LOL THIS IS FOR POEPLE WHO HATE HILARY SO I HOPE YOU INJOY I WILL WRITE CHPT TWO LATER
1. Chapter 1

**CHPT 1 : CRAZY BITCH **

**dear tyson**

**Hello you must know that im not here to talk , i have to say i hate you for what you did you are a bitch and a asshole I hate the way you give winks to kai back off you ugly fat idiot , I think you should back off because kai is in love with me . I know it seem he say hey get out the way bitch but that a another way to say i love you. kai might have called the police for me watching him take a shower and posting it on ebay but he love me ... . bastard stay away if you know what good for you . I dont care if you yell i will cut you I might have done it sooner but kai was around kai love me he told me on valentine day that why i spiked the chocolate with beer drops i told him i love you baby i doing what best for you he ran away i know it sound as he was freaked out but i bet he went to get a room for us i wiated till 4 am i went home i know he love me so back off bitch !!!!!!**

**Hey you know what else he said that he wants a child with me it not a dream it real even though i woke up. Im telling you tyson back the fuck off if you know what good for your ass . Look im going to write later write back mother fucker**

**love hilary **

**( kai side of the letter )**

**Dear hilary **

**I know that you are a retard and you need help but stay away from you crazy bitch . Im kai im kai i say agian I love ... while let say I love beer **

**it looks like you will never leave me alone but bitch you are crazy. Well it raining and I can see you out my window with a camera around your neck ,**

**bitch if you dont want to see that camera up your ass stay the fuck out my property im not jokeing i have attack dogs wiating out for you . about the child shit thing stop i rather have sex with my grandpa and that is saying alot so best for you stay away from tyson. He is calling the police bitch im warning stay away you made tyson wet his pants on my 100 dollar bed . Hey I know who best for your father maybe he hate you to yea that it he hate you more then me. Im tried of you following the gang around hey stay away we plan to kill you soon ... VERY SOON ... T.T bitch one more noise I here from you Im going to shoot you dont think I carry a scarf for no reason.**

**As i finsh here hilary I beg you stay ugly as a guy like me I have to tell you all my fangirls want to kick your ass. Well I see you gettin beatin by my dogs I have to say your milkshake does not bring the boys to the yard .**

**with so much hate kai **

**( hilary ) **

**Dear kai **

**I know how you fell thanks for the dogs bits I bet it to remember our love um... i know that you have many ways to show my love um the police took my stuff away i guess the nacked pics are not going to be with me anymore. I love you please see it in your cold eyes i have to write short beacuse the cops are back I love you i have to say it again ... what ... what are you doing stupied let go of my letter damn you, You made me write that on paper**

**you... you... kai that your name you have crazy bitch on your ass much love cop 1 **

**( kai ) **

**Dear cop **

**I know she is hey I got a idea put her to sleep likea dog should be . **

**with thanks kai **

**( tyson )**

**Dear hilary **

**Im sorry to say it but im saying it got you bitch hahahahahahahahahahahahashahahahahahahahahahahah .**

**from hate in the bottom of his pants tyson **

**( I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I HATE HILARY IM STILL GOING TO WRITE MORE THIS LETTER WRITING IS NOT OVER LOL WIAT FOR CHPT 2 PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE KEEP YOUR COMMENT TO YOURSLEF HILARY LOVERS . MERRY X - MASS )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt 2 : crazy bitch is back !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dear kai **

**It me hilary the docters let me out I had to do many tests to get out but im out I love the way I can smell your garden agian and the way your shampoo smells um... I have the same kind if you smelled it the other day im glad. Well I have new pics of you naked and im so happy to say that I will be back in the team agian and as we like to say it in or team GO BEYBLADE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well my cute boyfriend I will see you soon. **

**From much love hilary **

**Dear crazy bitch **

**Look I cant understand that they let you out of that house hilary you need help and we dont want you back in our team get out and that thing you wrote go beybladers stop befor I puke and I want does pics back or your ass is mine I am not that of a man not to hit a girl stay away bitch our I will call the cops . Well I have to go im not writeing back if your not that of a dumbass you will get the way I get you that your a crazy whore.**

**From much hate kai **

**Dear kai**

**Um... you did not write back to me for 3 weeks now, I love you and if you want me to be your whore I will be your whore just yours kai you see I know your busy with work and I wont bother you but god I love the way you look at me with does crazy eyes and that smile oh god it make me horney please keep it up. **

**From horny love hilary **

**Dear horny hilary **

**I hate you stay away from me bitch I hate you and well I say it agian stay away from me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never smile and your just to horny get a room and fuck yourself please get away from me im calling the cops bitch your going down . **

**From hate kai **

**Dear kai **

**Um I will make this short I am in jail for two years I know you will bail me out I will always love you .**

**from hilary **

**Dear hilary **

**Get the fuck away. **

**( well i have to stop it one min till new year i hope your new years is great love and byes )**


	3. Chapter 3

chpt 3 : she back and crazy

dear kai

I got out of jail I was trying to pass the time by reading man porn , I got beat up by a woman but that not what were talking about baby I LOVE YOU you sexy beast your hair is the same I know I saw you threw your window um... I want to have sex with you and have childern with you cause baby I want to ... oh right I'll say it FUCK YOU I WANT TO FUCK YOU KAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . I have to go the bitch is calling me, call me sexy beast

love hilary

dear hilary

what in the name of fuck are you out , you whore you sult you devil satan child I sware. God and that sexy beast comment what the hell gave you the idea of that name I told max , ray about this letter you better watch your back and keep the man porn I dont want to see your face agian . And I DONT WANT TO FUCK YOU , I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY IM WRITEING BACK TO YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . 

FROM KAI

Dear kai

those harsh words I know it turn me on , and I would love to lick your ass and your skin oh baby you sexy beast. I have to make this short my mother ( bitch ) is callen me to take out the trash ...brb... oh hi im hilary mom I wanted to say god you mother fucker sexy ass if my girl was not after you oh baby your ass is mine got to go I here the door ... .

from hilary

dear hilary / mom

YOU BOTH NEED HELP AND FAST , 0.0 AND YOUR MOTHER IS CREEPY LIKE YOU

FROM KAI

Dear hilary

this is max and ray speaking well writeing , you bitch get away from us you scare poeple and you put that gun in my locker room to get me kicked out of school bitch that not cool and you are not cool . And if you dare to get near kai agian bitch I might be cute but im not afriad of kicking your flat pimpled ass ... hello hilary this is ray and I need to tell you I seen crazier bitchs in china, im sorry but your crazy you asshole baki or whore , look im giveing you 1.00 dollar to leave the country baby you are carzy and you need help , me and max are going to kai house see you there bitch . And your mom ... what the fuck is wrong with your mom , tyson is in need of help picking friend cause how the fuck he meet you , wiat you tag along bitch , follower , well got go max is getting the gun bitch get ready .

from all the love in the world

max x ray

dear max x ray x tyson x kai

bitch expect kai I hate all of you now,I know what your planning bitch get ready to die I got my gun. There you are ... uh this is kai I cant believe this ray shot hilary in the head but I believe that she alive she twitching and foaming not a good sign ... I didnt mean to kill her... shut up ray ... that was cool ... shut up max ... why am I here ... dont know tyson, well bye to myslef .

from kai to kai

dear kai

im getting my blood back it great I love you baby you sexy beast, my mother she rape you in your sleep here she will write to you now ... oh baby yea yea YEA oh im masturbating on your pic my girl got of you .just a matter of time a matter baby a matter of time .

from hilary and mom

dear hilary / mom

I hate you befor I die here right now I have to say some thing look behind you ... good bye

ps : i didnt kill myslef I dont know about you , but i hired a killer that why I said look behind you

from kai

( srry i didnt update for mounths i was not in the mood to write well next time I promise to update faster )


End file.
